A Guy with Skills
by Suki59
Summary: This is my answer to the weekly one-shot challenge #14 the last week in May. Sookie and Eric are plane-wrecked on a romantic tropical island. I hope you enjoy it!


A Guy with Skills

A/N: This is in response to the weekly one-shot challenge. Here's what we were given…Aren't you one of those guys? Those guys with skills? You send them into the wilderness with a pocket knife and a Q-tip and they build you a shopping mall. You can't do that?

Thanks for reading!

I've been through a lot, but I had never been shipwrecked before. Or plane wrecked. I have to hand it to Eric. He managed to get me into a dangerous place that I had never even considered before. And that's saying something.

Felipe DeCastro had offered my services to the Island King of Tahiti, to whom he owed some vampire favor that I don't even want to know about. Eric traveled with me and all I was supposed to do was listen in to the humans in some meeting regarding building a new resort on one of the islands. Sounded easy enough. I'd never been to such a tropical place and thought I could combine a little business with pleasure and have a real vacation with Eric. What was I thinking? The last time I thought that, we ended up bombed and bonded in Rhodes. Good lord, don't get me started.

To make a long story short, after the big meeting, which was a piece of cake, Eric decided to buy (yes, I said buy) some little ancient (he called it vintage) plane to do some island hopping. Somehow, he talked me into it. (Okay, that somehow may have included a roll in hay with the most memorable lover on the planet within the last thousand years or so. Call me weak if you must. I'd like to see you say no to him.)

You can pretty much guess the rest. We were flying in a storm, got hit by lightning, and had to make an emergency landing on some little strip of beach. The wheel hit a rock and we crashed, and I blacked out for a minute, maybe more. When I came to, Eric was tinkering around in the back of the plane, I assumed looking for some tools to fix the plane.

"Oh good, you're awake, lover! How do you feel? Would you like a little blood?" He examined my head, nodded in approval of its being superficial, I suppose.

"No, I'm okay. Just a little headache."

"Are you sure?" He started to nuzzle my neck, kissing and nibbling on my earlobe. "How about a little blood exchange?" There was one of those famous eyebrow waggles.

"Jiminy Crickets, Eric! Is that all you think about? We just wrecked your new plane! We're out in the middle of nowhere! I could die out here! Didn't you see that movie—the one with Indiana Jones and Ellen's crazy girlfriend? Their plane wrecked just like this and they were stranded and Ross from Friends cheated on her and pirates were shooting at them. Remember? He couldn't figure out where they were and she said, 'Aren't you one of those guys? Those guys with skills? You send them into the wilderness with a pocket knife and a Q-tip and they build you a shopping mall. You can't do that?' I know you saw it, Eric." He looked at me blankly. "Something swum up her pants and he had to stick his hands down…"

"Ah, yes! I did see that one. Don't worry, lover. If pirates come, I'll just drain them. If things swim up your pants that aren't attached to me, I'll pull them out. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you out here. Trust me. Unlike that unaccomplished human in the movie, I do have a certain skill set that may be of use here. He only had to survive for a two-hour movie and I have survived for a thousand years. With whom would you rather be shipwrecked? Now come here and let me heal that little bump on your head. It's starting to swell up."

"Maybe later."

I was very grumpy as I hopped out of the plane to assess our surroundings. Eric went back to his tinkering in the back of the plane. I heard him say, "Oh, here it is." I assumed that he had the plane repair in hand and I yelled into the plane that I was going to look for a nice private bush to tend to my human needs. He waved in acknowledgement and went back to his business.

I wandered into the trees and found just what I needed, took care of my own little business, and went back to the plane. I stopped and stared as Eric was running around on the beach using that vampire speed thingy. He looked like some kind of cartoon—-maybe that Tasmanian devil. When he saw me, he slowed way down, and said, "Hungry lover?" in that smooth seduction voice that gets me every time.

He had set up a little picnic on the sand. There was a blanket spread out, and a cooler that had apparently been filled before we left. He was putting out a plate for me and pouring one of those tropical looking fruit drinks complete with the little paper umbrella. I was speechless as I sat on the blanket. He put a beautiful lei over my head and gave me a kiss on the temple before he started opening the food containers. There were all kinds of meats and cheeses and little containers of fruit and fresh bread. I was starving and thoroughly enjoyed everything he pulled out for me. He seemed amused at my enthusiasm and said, "Survival is the first order of business, lover. I'm so glad to see that you have an appetite."

"Well, I guess I did need to eat. But shouldn't you be…you know…fixing the plane? Shooting off a flare? Something like that?"

"All in good time, lover." He packed away the leftover food and walked the cooler back into the plane. Then he came back to the blanket and held his hand out to me. "Take a walk with me?"

I couldn't resist. I knew we needed to think about our rescue, but there was just something about the way the moonlight reflected off of his hair or the way the tropical sea breeze made his shirt kind of billow out, exposing that perfect hard abdomen every now and then. I caved and let him pull me to my feet. We walked down the beach and watched the waves. He held my hand and we didn't have to say anything. His eyes had that sexy twinkle in them every time he looked at me and I was in heaven. When we got back to the blanket, we sat down and faced the water. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and he kissed my fingertips. I listened to the waves and felt the balmy breeze and let out a deep satisfied sigh. He just said, "Beautiful." I was about to agree when I looked over to see that he was watching me, not the ocean. As soon as our eyes met, he leaned in and gave me the softest kiss on my lips. He murmured, "My beautiful lover," between kisses and then his lips trailed down my neck. I melted back onto the blanket and our clothes seemed to come off in slow motion, one piece at a time. He paid special attention to every spot he uncovered and by the time we were both naked, I think I was begging for it. I'd always heard that sex on the beach was wasn't worth it because of the sand getting into places that it shouldn't, but I am here to tell you that yes, yes, yes, it is absolutely worth it. If you're noticing the sand, you're not doing it right.

Afterwards, Eric put the lei back around my neck and we lay back, holding hands and staring up at the stars. I had had a tiny drop of blood from his finger at a most wonderful—-you could even call it climactic--moment, so my headache was all gone. Eric had enjoyed a sip of my own personal nectar which he seemed particularly grateful for. Oh, and then he also took a little blood.

I could tell that the sky was getting a little lighter and I started to worry about our circumstances again. Eric could sense my feelings through the bond, of course, and he raised up a little, resting on his elbow. "What is it, my love? You should have no worries here."

"Oh Eric, I am worried. This has been wonderful, really, but when the sun comes up, I'll be all alone and scared. You'll have to go find somewhere to…I don't know…bury yourself in the sand, and I'll be left alone with the snakes and the pirates and starvation and thirst…" I started to cry.

He wrapped me up in his arms and said, "Lover, please don't cry. By the time dawn comes, we'll be wrapped in 500-thread-count sheets. Yes, you'll be alone for the day, but you can relax by the pool, have a massage, dine on delicious food."

"What do you mean? We're shipwrecked. Or plane wrecked. Whatever."

"No lover, we have reservations at a five-star vampire hotel just on the other side of the island. I'll just fly you right over and come back for our bags. Are you ready to go now?"

My tears stopped, my mouth dropped open and I sat up to watch Eric stand and start to gather our clothes. He was so beautiful—-that pale skin in the moonlight, those perfect muscles. And now he tells me that apparently we are right where we're supposed to be to continue our romantic tropical vacation. I guess he is one of those guys with skills after all.


End file.
